moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Artharen Stanbridge
Artharen Stanbridge Artharen Stanbridge is the Colonel of the Lion's Bite regiment of the Alliance and a War Hero of the Alliance. Artharen Stanbridge was born in Southshore to one of the First Paladins and Knights of the Silver Hand, and his mother had disappeared directly after his birth. He has served in every major Alliance War after the Third War and the Third War itself. Artharen would be noted as an honorable man, honorable comparable to even a paladin, this being due to his father teaching him that a man must always have honor despite of his role in life. Artharen has quite the mind for battle tactics yet if there is something the man is known for most it would be his skills with a blade, spending most of his day honing his skills, and his childhood admiring legendary warriors. He now fights against the Legion threat leading his regiment to battles against them, yet as of recently he has joined Northmarch, a group aiming to free the North from the hold of the Undead. = Biography: Early Life Artharen was born in Southshore after his parents immigrated there after the Fall of Stormwind. His father Utharian Stanbridge was one of the first paladins and Knights of the Order of the Silver Hand, while his mother disappeared directly after his birth leading Artharen to have never known his mother. The boy grew up wanting to become a soldier and swordsman, he looked up to legendary warriors (Not exactly class wise.) in his childhood such as King Llane, Anduin Lothar, Uther the Lightbringer, and Turalyon. After two years of living in Southshore he traveled to Stratholme and lived there for three more years. After Stormwind was rebuilt his father and him traveled there and stayed. His father would have trouble balancing his life between being a paladin and raising his child, but he did the best he could, not leaving his child to be raised by the streets of Stormwind. Artharen was taught honor by his father, even though Artharen did not wish to become a paladin his father enforced honor in him, and so Artharen grew honor comparable to that of a Paladin. Wars The Third War Artharen was 16 at the time of the Third War, he joined the Stormwind Army and was summoned to assist against the Scourge in Dalaran while his father was in Stratholme. The scourge dismantled his army, Artharen almost died in combat against the scourge that day until teleported away from the conflict by a magus named Karenad. The boy went on to be one of troops in the Battle of Mount Hyal. And after the war ended the men King Varian Wrynn sent to retake lands from the Scourge such as his birthplace of Southshore and Hillsbrad and assisted in repelling the Scourge in the Alterac Mountains. The War Against the Lich King Artharen fought in the War Against the Lich King after the war in Outland, stationed in Valiance Keep. After that he was stationed in Dragonblight and went to Angrathar the Wrath Gate with his father. In the betrayal his father was unable to escape and died in the Gate, giving his son his sword, a massive blue and golden Claymore he wields to this day. The death of his father to the Forsaken fueled him to finish this war. He assisted with the siege of Icecrown and was in a group of soldiers heading to Icecrown led by a commander, the group was ambushed by scourge and though they were successful in killing the scourge, the commander was killed. Artharen took up leadership of the group and led them himself through the night and to Icecrown, leading them well on the way this reached ears of men in higher positions and when the war against the Lich King was finished he was given the title of War Hero and the rank of Colonel of a Regiment he went on to call the Lion's Bite. The Lion's Bite The Lion's Bite, Artharen's Regiment was formed after the War on The Lich King and Artharen made colonel. Artharen has led the Regiment on many successful battles such as Ashran where the Regiment was mostly victorious assisting the Alliance. The Regiment is the same size as a brigade. Weapon Artharen wields a large golden and blue Claymore, the proud lion of the Alliance on the hilt and on the diamond below the Lion are what seems to be the names of the men that have wielded the sword. The blade was crafted in Ironforge out of Mithril by a Dwarf for the Commander Roynath Swordstorm, in the occasion of the commander's death in the Culling of Stratholme his apprentice Utharian Stanbridge was given the blade by Roynath, fighting with the blade till his death in Angrathar the Wrathgate, where he gave it to his son Artharen. Trivia * Artharen's favorite food is crispy bacon and Leybeque Ribs with a side of Brawler's Lager. * Artharen is 6'2. * If Artharen isn't wielding his claymore, which is unlikely, he will probably be wielding dual swords. * Artharen loves the forests of Elwynn and Redridge's Mountains, two places he'll go to if he needs to clear his mind. * Artharen's eyes are as blue as the skies of the Eastern Kingdoms, getting them from his father, while getting his hair from his mother which is a dark brown. Looking black from a distance at times even. * Artharen likes snow. * Artharen's blade once accidentally injured and nearly killed an innocent gnome bystander when Artharen was running. * Every single place Artharen has lived in coincidentally starts with an S. * Artharen has two horses, Arion, a colossal muscular black nightmare of a horse. And Vegas, a beautiful swift Palomino horse. Category:Northmarch Category:Grand Alliance Category:Alliance Military Category:Alliance Officers Category:Stormwindian Category:Lordaeronian Category:Characters